Aclaraciones
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Jane fue la primera en darse cuenta, antes incluso que él mismo; algo no iba bien con Thor. Y si el asgardiano no veía qué era, alguien tendría que abrirle los ojos. (Después de Thor 2, contiene spoilers gordos de dicha película)


Jane Foster, desde luego, no era tonta. Y no hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de había algo que Thor no le había contado. Tampoco había que ser Einstein para darse cuenta de qué era ese _algo_. La cuestión era si el mismo Thor se daba cuenta de ello y por eso estaba así últimamente, o su taciturna actitud se debía a que no entendía lo que él mismo sentía y le molestaba la incertidumbre. Si tenía que ser sincera, a Jane no le habría extrañado que fuese la segunda opción. El dios asgardiano tenía muchas virtudes, pero la perspicacia no era una de ellas.

Jane había empezado a notar que algo no iba bien cuando terminó todo el asunto de Nueva York y aun así Thor no fue a verla. Al principio, estaba furiosa. Sabía que había estado en la Tierra (_Midgard_, como la llamaba él), ¡lo había visto en la televisión! Y él ni se había pasado a saludar. Desde luego, cuando volviese a dar señales de vida, iban a tener unas cuantas palabras al respecto. Por el momento se dijo a sí misma que Thor seguramente tenía asuntos que resolver (después de todo, no dejaba de ser un príncipe, ¿no?) y se resignó a seguir con su investigación, cuyos frutos demostraron ser lo bastante satisfactorios como para enterrar aquella idea, por entonces apenas sin forma, en lo más hondo del olvido.

Pero la idea no había desaparecido del todo, y tras los últimos meses, estaba cobrando tanta fuerza que ya no era solo una idea, sino que se había convertido en certeza. Algo iba mal, algo que Thor no le había contado y que le estaba consumiendo por dentro. En los últimos meses sus visitas se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, hasta el punto de que el asgardiano prácticamente se había instalado en su casa. Jane no se quejaba de eso, desde luego. Tenerle en casa al llegar del trabajo era notablemente más reconfortante que una relación a distancia con varias dimensiones de por medio, y nunca dejaría de resultarle gracioso encontrarse a _Mjolnir_, el fiel martillo de Thor, colgado del perchero de la entrada. No, estaba encantada de estar con él. Pero cuanto más la visitaba, cuanto más tiempo estaba con ella, más sombras cruzaban el rostro del dios cuando éste pensaba que no le veía. Thor estaba cada vez más silencioso, más pensativo, más distante.

Al principio, Jane pensó que estaba preocupado por algo relacionado con Asgard. Tal vez estaba allí sin permiso de su padre, o tal vez por ir a verla dejaba de lado asuntos importantes de gobierno. Una vez más, no dejaba de ser un príncipe.

-Oye... Me encanta tenerte aquí, así que no vayas a pensar que quiero echarte, pero...- le dijo un día mientras desayunaban.

-¿Hm?- Thor alzó una mirada inquisitiva, ya que la tostada que se estaba comiendo mantenía su boca ocupada.

-Es que... Ya sé que no le caigo del todo bien a tu padre, y no quiero ir a peor con él. ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

Thor tragó el trozo de tostada y dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

-Claro que lo sabe. ¿Puede haber algo que el Padre de Todos no sepa?- sonrió. Pero eso no bastaba, así que Jane insistió:

-¿Y le parece bien que estés aquí?

Thor le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes por eso. Me ha dejado algo de tiempo para mí, para nosotros. Dijo que seguramente lo necesitaba, después de... Bueno, ya sabes.- Fue entonces cuando una de aquellas sombras oscureció su semblante. Jane no insistió más, simplemente le apretó la mano y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Sabía bien a qué se refería Thor. El asgardiano, por más que se empeñara en mostrarse entero, había sufrido pérdidas terribles hacía demasiado poco tiempo. Jane todavía recordaba la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, pocos días después de que los elfos oscuros fuesen definitivamente derrotados. Apenas había podido dormir, y la causa de sus desvelos era que Thor se había pasado toda la noche agitándose e incluso llorando mientras murmuraba dos palabras en sueños, repitiéndolas una y otra vez como una letanía. _Madre_ era una de ellas. La otra... era _Loki_.

Loki. Un nombre que sabía amargo para Jane. El hombre que coqueteaba con la destrucción, a quien el caos seguía por doquier y la muerte rozaba sin llegar a alcanzarlo nunca... hasta que finalmente lo había logrado. Un hombre cuya mente y motivos Jane era incapaz de comprender. ¿Era realmente tan malvado como todo el mundo creía? La respuesta más lógica sería sí, después de casi matar a su hermano en varias ocasiones, causar semejantes daños en Nueva York y traicionar y jugar con la mente y el corazón de más personas de las que Jane podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos. Loki era el mal.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué les había ayudado a detener a los elfos oscuros? Habría podido traicionar a Thor y entregarles el _éter_ en bandeja, pero no lo había hecho. En lugar de eso, había luchado a su lado, incluso le había salvado la vida a ella misma jugándose su propia suerte en el proceso. Y perder esa apuesta le había costado bien caro. Loki era inteligente, sin duda sabía a qué se exponía; si solamente era un ser maligno, ¿por qué arriesgarse así?

Jane no sabía qué pensar de Loki. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su muerte había hecho estragos dentro de Thor. Algo se había roto en el corazón del dios del trueno, algo que estaba segura de no poder arreglar. Porque Thor había perdido mucho más que un hermano cuando Loki murió, y Jane no necesitaba un doctorado para verlo.

Debió de haberlo supuesto desde el momento en que supo que Loki no había muerto tras la batalla de Nueva York. Desde que le preguntó al respecto a Thor y en los ojos azules de éste se encendió una llamita, una tan pequeña que resultaba difícil apreciarla, pero una vez vista no cabía duda de que estaba ahí. Y si para entonces no lo sospechaba, su visita a Asgard y su posterior huida de allí lo habían dejado bien claro. Ella no era la única persona en el corazón del dios.

Recordaba bien las conversaciones entre los dos hermanos mientras escapaban de Asgard, mientras deambulaban por el mundo de los elfos oscuros en busca de los moradores del lugar. Estaba débil y su vista fallaba, pero los oídos le funcionaban perfectamente. Y no era tanto lo que había oído, sino el tono furioso de Loki al hablar de ella, o aquella nota hecha trizas en la voz de Thor cuando le dijo a su hermano que ojalá pudiera confiar en él. Reconocía ambos matices, pues había experimentado las emociones que tenían detrás. El primero eran celos, y el segundo... el segundo era impotencia. Impotencia por querer demasiado a alguien aunque no fuese lo correcto, ni lo más sensato. Thor, pese a todo, bajo todas las máscaras de dureza y severidad que se había puesto, seguía queriendo a su hermano adoptivo, pero de una forma que ni siquiera él sabía. De la misma forma que Jane lo quería a él.

Jane había visto a Loki agonizar en brazos de Thor después de salvarles la vida a ambos. Había visto al dios del trueno intentar por todos los medios que Loki no perdiera el conocimiento, y cuando sus cabezas se juntaron tanto que casi se tocaban, por un momento pensó que iba a besarlo. Y sintió que aquello habría sido lo correcto, porque Loki, la otra persona con quien compartía el corazón de Thor, se merecía tanto como ella misma un último momento de felicidad antes de morir. Pero Thor no lo hizo, Loki cerró los ojos para siempre, y ella sólo pudo quedarse mirando mientras el dios del trueno se desgarraba la garganta en un grito de dolor.

Thor se había esforzado en fingir que volvía a ser el mismo desde entonces, pero sus dotes de actor se habían agotado en el mundo de la oscuridad. No estaba bien, y cada día eso resultaba más evidente. La única duda que le quedaba a Jane era si el asgardiano era consciente de dónde venía exactamente su pesar.

Una noche, tras meditarlo durante días y días, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Si Thor no hablaba, sería ella quien tomase la palabra.

-Thor, voy a hacerte una pregunta un poco rara. Y un poco incómoda.

Adormilado a su vera, el dios levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla.

-Adelante.

-¿En Asgard tenéis cementerios?

Thor frunció el ceño, extrañado, y se apoyó sobre un brazo para incorporarse un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, ya sabes, un sitio donde enterrar a vuestros muertos. Un lugar donde... ir a rendirles homenaje, donde decirles lo que no pudisteis en vida.

Thor se lo pensó unos momentos.

-No exactamente. Nuestros funerales no son como los vuestros- respondió al fin-. No enterramos a nuestros caídos. Les montamos en barcas, y... los dejamos marchar.

-¿A dónde?

-Hacia las estrellas, Jane, hacia las estrellas. Así pueden vernos desde allí- sonrió él, no sin cierta tristeza. Otra de aquellas sombras cruzó fugazmente su rostro-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hay un par de personas cuya tumba me habría gustado visitar- admitió ella, mordiéndose el labio-. Pero si no tenéis tumbas, me temo que no va a ser posible.

El dios del trueno volvió a dejarse caer sobre las sábanas, pensativo.

-Tal vez sí sea posible- murmuró-. ¿De verdad te gustaría hacerlo?

Jane, esperanzada, le apretó la mano con decisión.

-Sí.

El lugar en cuestión no tenía nombre, pero Jane lo bautizó mentalmente como _la orilla_. Era un precipicio alejado de la capital asgardiana, y más allá de él, sólo se extendía el universo. Infinito, inabarcable, un abismo lleno de estrellas y nebulosas que titilaban en armonía. Un lugar ciertamente hermoso donde despedirse. Jane, llevando en las manos dos rosas blancas que había traído de la Tierra, se acercó a la orilla todo lo que Thor le permitió y alzó la vista, imaginando que las estrellas y el polvo estelar dibujaban en el cielo los rostros de los dos difuntos a los que quería dirigirse.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?- propuso Thor. Pero Jane negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero que te quedes.

Thor asintió, en silencio, y alzó la vista hacia el firmamento. Jane tomó aire.

-Hola, reina Frigga- empezó. A su lado, Thor bajó la cabeza-. Venía a daros las gracias, porque nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente todo lo que hicisteis por mí en el palacio. Y también venía a disculparme. No puedo evitar pensar que fue culpa mía, que no debería haber venido, o que lo que pasó fue porque encontré el _éter_. Thor se empeña en intentar convencerme de que no es así- sonrió, al ver por el rabillo del ojo que el dios abría la boca para decir algo-, pero ya veis, no lo consigue del todo. Al menos, una parte de la culpa es mía. Una parte bastante grande.

-Jane...- interrumpió Thor, pero ella alzó una mano para silenciarlo.

-Shhh, calla.- Volvió la vista hacia el cúmulo de estrellas donde se imaginaba a Frigga-. En la Tierra... o Midgard, como lo llamáis aquí, hay muchas culturas que llevan flores a sus difuntos. He querido seguir esa tradición y traeros una, a vos y... a vuestro hijo.

Thor se tensó a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Jane dirigió la mirada hacia otro punto del cielo, esta vez una nebulosa de intensos colores verdes.

-Loki. A ti también he venido a verte- dijo, tras una pausa-. Todavía sigo preguntándome qué clase de persona eras. Destruiste media Nueva York sin que te importase nada, mataste a mucha gente e hiciste sufrir a otros tantos. Sólo por eso, la bofetada que te di se quedaba corta. Pero si alguien ha de juzgarte, espero que tenga en cuenta tus otros actos también. Me salvaste la vida arriesgándote tú mismo cuando nos lanzaron esa granada gravitacional, y durante mucho tiempo me he preguntado por qué lo hiciste. También salvaste a Thor apuñalando a aquel monstruo por la espalda; otra cosa que no entendía, porque los dos sabemos cómo acabó. Pero creo que finalmente lo comprendo, Loki.

Respiró hondo. La parte más difícil. Sólo esperaba que Thor no la interrumpiera, porque aquel mensaje era más para él que para su hermano adoptivo.

-Tú le querías. Querías a tu hermano. Me da igual lo que digan los demás, sé que le querías tanto como yo- dijo, con la voz quebrándosele. Apretó las rosas en sus manos y volvió a tomar aire-. Le querías tanto como él a mí, por eso no me dejaste morir, porque sabías lo que sufriría él después y no querías verlo así. Es lo único acerca de ti que por fin comprendo. Pero Loki, tus planes fallaron una vez más. Porque Thor también te quería a ti, pero tú... sí que moriste.

-Jane, no sigas- murmuró Thor a su lado con la voz estrangulada. Pero Jane no le hizo caso.

-Yo nunca fui la única. Tú siempre estuviste ahí, pero tu hermano tiene un corazón tan grande que cabíamos los dos- dijo, sonriendo con tristeza-. No sé si llegó a decírtelo. No sé siquiera si él mismo es consciente de ello, pero te quiere. Tanto o más que a mí. Aunque medio universo te tema y el otro medio te odie, aunque seas un asesino y un traidor... él te quiere. Me parecía injusto que no lo supieras, así que he venido a decírtelo, ya que él no es capaz, y a traerte un recuerdo de mi mundo. No es una corona, pero...

El suave sonido de un sollozo la interrumpió. Jane se giró, descubriendo de pronto que Thor había caído al suelo de rodillas. La larga melena rubia ocultaba su rostro, pero la forma en que su espalda se sacudía no dejaba lugar a dudas: el dios del trueno lloraba. Le puso una mano en el hombro primero y lo abrazó después, alcanzando apenas a rodear su ancha espalda con un brazo, en silencio. Pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo, que justo sobre ellos parecía haberse cubierto de nubes.

-¿Cuándo y... cómo te diste cuenta?- susurró el asgardiano.

-Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, me temo- respondió ella-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tú?

Thor enterró la cara entre las manos y la lluvia apretó; Jane halló la respuesta.

-No te diste cuenta- murmuró-. No lo sabías. Por eso has estado tan mal estos últimos meses, ¿verdad?

-Te tenía a ti, había paz, todo estaba bien... todo... Pero no podía dejar de soñar con él. No podía quitarme de la cabeza su rostro, sus últimas palabras... Dioses, Jane, ni siquiera yo mismo comprendía por qué. No sé qué...

Enmudeció, incapaz de continuar, y la miró con algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos claros. Jane cerró los párpados, intentando que sus propias lágrimas se quedasen dentro y el dolor fuera, y le pasó una de las rosas.

-Ten. Déjasela tú.

Thor tomó la flor y la miró sin verla realmente entre las lágrimas.

-Le quería, Jane. Era mi hermano- murmuró. Jane abrió los ojos, pero los desvió hacia el abismo cuajado de estrellas.

-No sólo era eso, y los dos lo sabemos perfectamente- dijo con suavidad-. Y estoy segura de que, en el fondo, él sentía lo mismo.- Rodeó una de sus callosas manos con las suyas y se levantó-. Vamos, arriba. Despidámonos de ellos.

Thor se incorporó también, secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y con la mirada en paz ya, sin rastro de aquellas sombras que le oscurecían el gesto desde hacía meses. Juntos avanzaron casi hasta el borde del precipicio, y Jane lanzó la rosa hacia el vacío.

-Adiós, reina Frigga. Adiós, príncipe Loki- murmuró. La flor se desintegró en chispas de luz blanca que se elevaron hacia los cielos. Thor cerró los ojos unos momentos y arrojó su rosa también a la nada.

-Hasta siempre, madre. Adiós, Loki- dijo, elevando la vista a los cielos mientras la rosa estallaba también en luciérnagas incandescentes. Cuando las últimas chispas se perdieron, ambos dieron media vuelta y volvieron por donde habían venido, en silencio, con las cabezas gachas, pero con el alma tranquila. Jane, sobre todo, se sentía aliviada. Thor seguramente necesitaría tiempo para poner en orden su dividido y quebrado corazón, pero ella había hecho lo que consideraba justo aclarando las cosas. Y de momento, la lluvia se había calmado.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la figura de ropas empapadas que, escondida entre las sombras apenas unos metros más allá, los observaba marcharse. Una figura masculina pero esbelta, de largo y grasiento pelo negro y penetrantes ojos verdes que apretaba los puños, intentando controlar los temblores que los sacudían y que nada tenían que ver con el frío, mientras luchaba con un par de lágrimas indiscretas que parecían empeñadas en salir a la luz.


End file.
